The Story of Hunter Blade
4000 years ago, the continent of South Cole experienced a doomsday catastrophe. A huge monster attacked and mainland was almost razed to the ground. The loss of life was imense and none were spared. Even the Red Jia Tribe, with their well-developed civilization and advanced technology, instantly vanished into only a legend ... "As long as there is sun, water, and breathing, we will live." This became the motto of those who survived the disaster in the newly formed Red Jia Tribe and the other survivors came to adhere to this same faith. In time they would come to rebuild their homes and tenacious way of life. The original Red Jia Tribe was formed with a talent hunting. Though they lived by hunting, people from other tribes could only mimic the original tribe's skill at hunting no matter how hard they tried. Even those that could do well never reached the same potential as the Red Jia people could. Gradually, people found that only those with the most pure Red Jia descent had the ability to become a hunter. The new Red Jia Tribe began to establish their villages to ensure that the purity of their descent. Hunters from these villages would take up missions to defend nearby villages to protect them from the harassment of other creatures. These places under the protection of the Red Jia Tribe soon became called the Land of the Dawn, the light and hope of the people. As Hunters began to explore more of the Land of the Dawn, they found that the animals had become very strange. They were fiercer with an massive temperament, but worse still, was that they could use the very forces of nature to attack humans. The Red Jia Tribe called these animals Erlani, meaning strange and ferocious animals. Erlani and Red Jia Tribes remains in South Cole mainland where there are many remnants of the historical ruins inscribed with the glorious ancient civilization of the Red Jia Clan and the natural energy helped in the enhancing the refining methods of skills and abilities of items . Places out of Land of the Dawn were called Sandra, meaning mysterious and dangerous place. Sandra is a place legend where strong Erlani reside. Few people ever travel there, but there are many Red Jia Tribe sites where they fought against strong Erlanis. Young people ponder about these sites with great yearning and curiosity. It was said that, though many hunters went there, only a few came back alive, and those who did come back alive even were unable to describe what happened inside. Only terrifying creatures which are able to swallow hunter whole or creatures drink that could drink the very life from Hunters. Compared to the terror bought by Erlani from Land of the Dawn, the terror of Sandra is a hundredfold. Hunters, in order to defend The Land of the Dawn, established the Hunters Clan. Designed to crusade against the beasts, escort supplies, and handle many things entrusted to them. Many young people embark on their own adventure from the Guild. The Hunters Clan gains most of its successful Hunters through hunter blooded Red Jia tribe. In The Land of the Dawn, men can plow their land and women weave the tapestries of life. The Hunters Clan continues to grow farther and farther down the footsteps of adventurers everywhere to ensure the land is thriving. The land is full of prosperity, but faint crisis is beginning to appear. Animals have begun attacking villages and there are rumors of strong and strange Erlani wandering near The Land of the Dawn. All those things have brought many headaches to the tribal heads, who have beseeched the Hunters Clan to recruit more hunters to defend the homeland. Powerful Erlani in Sandra, secrets hidden by the Red Jia Clan, and everything seems to imply that something big could be coming, a grand monster named Ceadeus. Are inexperienced Hunters going to live a peaceful life? Or find new adventures? History is waiting to be discovered and the future has not yet been written. All this lies behind the mysterious mist is Ceadeus ... Category:Lore